Code Lyoko La historia de Isabel
by Ladygatuna
Summary: Es la alocada historia de la vida sin final de Isabel,una chica normal,que en un día cualquiera llega a conocer a la pandilla de ando los conoce,ella se enamora rápidamente de uno de ellos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera hoy,aquel día de invierno y yo era la chiquilla de 11 años…**

**Un día como otro cualquiera,iba andando por las calles de mi ciudad,cerca de la Academia Kadic.**

**De repente,un chico de pelo negro algo despeinado llamado William Dunbar,me pilló por sorpresa,no era normal comportarse de una manera tan impropia.**

**Me puso la mano en la boca,taponando mi nariz a la vez,cosa que causaba que no pudiera respirar bien.**

**-¡Dejame,suéltame,idiota!**

**Ni caso,no habló,no dijo nada,ni una queja por la patada que le acababa de dar.**

**Al final me llevó a una fábrica extraña y abandonada además.**

**Allí había un tipo de ordenador gigantesco,y un chico rubio con gafas lo controlaba.Él era Jeremy Belpois.**

**Él gritó asustándome diciendo:**

**-William,suéltala,¿para qué la quieres?**

**William,en vez de dar una respuesta,echó una risita corrió conmigo hasta otra vez el ascensor,bajando otra planta.**

**Allí estaban unas columnas de metal bastante raras,tenían como una puerta que se cerraba sola y de dentro salía una luz cegadora.**

**-No pensarás en meterme ahí dentro,¿verdad?**

**Sonrió maléficamente y me empujó hasta una puerta y por el camino tropezé y de repente la puerta del ascensor se abrió,y apareció otro chico rubio también,era Odd.**

**-Vamos bestia inmunda,lucha como un hombre.**

**¡Jerónimoooooooooo!**

**William accedió,pero por un momento,cayó al suelo inconsciente.**

**-Nadie puede contra Odd el Magnífico.**

**De repente,de William salió un humo negro que acto seguido,se metió dentro de mí.**

**-Oh, no puede ser bueno.**

**Desde ahí no me acuerdo de lo que pasó,seguramente le hiciera daño,pero lo que sé es que desperté en vez por eso XANA iba tras mí,quería meterme en lyoko.**

**Al parecer a Ulrich no le pareció que hubiera cambiado en nada,y pensó que seguiría seiendo XANA quien me ó su sable y me lo clavó.**

**Me desvirtualicé,pero al salir del Escáner,digamos que no estaba muy bien,estaba inconsciente.**

**Me llevaron hasta la habitación de Jeremy,y allí mismo desperté.**

**-¿Qué me ha pasado y que hago aquí?**

**-XANA te poseyó,te llevó a lyoko y llegaste a la tierra inconsciente.**

**Conté para ver si estaban todos,pero me dí cuenta de que faltaba Odd y pregunté con pánico:**

**-¿Dónde está Odd?**

**-Pues…Está en la enfermería por que-dijo Ulrich-…XANA casi le mata**

**-Dirás que YO casi le mato y tengo la culpa de que esté allí.**

**-Bueno,a ti también te atacaron,aunque lo malo es que…-Dijo Aelita-casi le tiras por el puente.**

**-Lo siento pero tengo que disculparme enseguida.**

**-¡Ey!¡No…**

**Bajé a la enfermería a toda prisa,y entré.**


	2. Capítulo 1Odd POV

** ODD POV:**

Estábamos todos en la cafetería,hoy no había albóndigas pero yo comía con comida que hacía Rosa era a hablar de que hacía mucho tiempo que XANA no atacaba,y si,era completamente cierto. No hace mucho que descubrieramos a Aelita,Einstein ya la acababa de materializar a la tierra.

Empezé a comerme el postre y Jeremy,como siempre no quería el suyo,así que me lo dio.

-Odd,-dijo Yumi-¿es que tú nunca paras de comer?

-Parar paro,-empezé a decir con la boca llena-pero el hambre es insoportable y aún con esto sigo teniendo hambre.

-Eres un show,Odd.

Terminamos en un cuarto de hora y salimos hasta los pasillos,aún no había mucha gente,se ve que terminamos de comer rápido,ya que hoy era la primera vez que no tenía mucha hambre. El ordenador de Jeremy empezó a sonar.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Einstein?¿És XANA?

-Exacto Odd,hay una torre activada en el sector desierto.

Vamos a la fábrica. La verdad es que al principio no me fijé pero...había una chica mirándonos era bastante mona,llevaba unos jeans oscuros,un jersey azul marino con rayas rojas,unas botas Beige y su pelo rubio lo que sabía se llamaba Isabel y llevaba poco tiempo aquí,en este colegio,al parecer se había venido desde España.¿Pero se había quedado mirando desde el principio? Que curiosa,¿no? Nos fuimos alejando despacio,no muy rápido para que la gente sospechara,pero sin pausa hasta que llegamos a la típica alcantarilla de siempre. Bajamos de uno en uno. Ese lugar apestaba,pero era el único sitio por donde se podía llegar.

Estábamos ya en la fábrica,Jeremy se puso a los mandos del superordenador y Ulrich,Yumi y Aelita fueron hasta los escáners y yo me quedé un rato hablando con Jeremy. Cuando fui hacia el ascensor se oyeron unos ruidos,así que preferí ir por las escaleras antes de arriesgarme a que me pasara nada. Llegué y vi a William con Isabel. ¿Qué hacía? Al parecer la quería meter en Lyoko,fuera como fuera. Llegué hasta William,estaba justo detrás de él.

-¡Vamos bestia inmunda! ¡Lucha como un hómbre! ¡JERÓNIMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Empujé a William,más bien ó al suelo inocentemente. -¡Nadie puede contra Odd el Magnífico! De repente salió un humo negro,venía de William. Isabel se asustó bastante,y a ella se adentró el humo.

-Oh no,-dijo susurrando-esto no puede ser bueno...

Miré sus ojos,estaba aquel símbolo insoportable,el símbolo de XANA. Que mal rollo,y como de costumbre,me quería matar así que no dudé en salir corriendo. En todo ese tiempo que estuvimos matándonos entre nosotros,transcurrieron casi veinte minutos,llegué hasta el puente,y me quedé allí pensando que la costaría í llamar a Jeremy,cogí el móvil y marqué su número.

-Dime Odd.

-¿Cómo vais por ahí? Yo fatal,así que más os vale que desactivéis esa maldita torre ya mismo.

-Estamos en ello,el camino está despejado y Aelita está...¡Oh no! ¡Va a ser que no hemos acabado aún!

De repente vi a Isabel,venía para acá,furiosa como de costumbre y venía a toda velocidad así que no me dio tiempo a decirle nada a Jeremy. Me lanzó uno de esos típicos rayos con sus manos y caí al suelo. Me cogió del tobillo y me puso en la valla del puente,¡tramaba tirarme! Pero yo estaba demasiado cansado como para forcejear,sólo me quejé un poco,nada más. Al parecer,como yo estaba tan mal,decidió dejarme en el no dejarme y ya está,me tiró. Intenté levantarme,pero estaba fatal,me dolía muchísimo la pierna y no podía moverla. Y yo me quedé allí en el suelo sin poder impedir que se largara. Cuando desactivaron la torre,me llevaron a la enfermería del colegio.A Isabel la llevaron a la habitación de Jeremy hasta cuando despertara,se la veía bastante mal,y por lo que me contaron,fue virtualizada hasta Lyoko. Cuando llegué a la enfermería me curaron algunos arañazos y me vendaron la pierna.

-Espero que esto pase pronto...

* * *

**Bien,espero que os haya gustado de todo corazón! Y decidme en los reviews si os ha gustado esto que acabo de hacer. Si os ha gustado,sin duda lo seguiré haciendo,la verdad a mí me parece mejor hacerlo así que sólo con la vista de Isabel,ya que creo que explica lo que pasó con Odd cuando no salía en la vista de Isabel. Dejadme reviews. Ojalá os haya gustado. Hasta otra! ;)**


	3. Code historia de p 2

**Hola! Por fin vuelvo con el segundo capítulo de La historia de siento si he tardado mucho,pero es que no he tenido tiempo ya que he tenido muchísimos exámenes pendientes(y aún tengo el de lengua el lunes).**

**Bueno,no pienso seguir hablando de mi vida,vamos a leer el capítulo!**

* * *

Bajé a la enfermería a toda prisa,abrí la puerta sin mirar mi entorno y la cerré.Dirigí la vista a Odd,ya que era con él con quien iba a le miré...vi que no movía su pierna,y ahora me pregunto¿cuánto daño podría haberle hecho?

-Odd,esto…quisiera hablar un momento contigo…de lo que ha pasado.

Asintió con la cabeza lo había tomado muy bien¿no?

-Verás,yo quería decirte…que,lo siento mucho,soy una inútil,no sirvo para nada y ahora estás aquí por mi siento de veras.¿Qué te he hecho?

-No pasa nada,estabas poseída por XANA-sonrió aún má me has hecho nada,sólo…estoy un poco cojo pero no es nada,y además¡esto es una excusa para saltarme las clases!

- Bueno,tal vez se pase pronto y tengas que ir a clase-Reí mientras abría la puerta para irme-.

-Bueno,eso es verdad que algún día tendré que ir-dijo "pensativo"-Pero bueno,cambiando de tema, creo que yo también tuve algo de

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Por supuesto que hice algo malo,te insulté,golpee y bueno,no sé si lo recordarás pero yo al menos cuando estuve poseído,no recordé nada.

-Pues yo sí que lo recuerdo,por esto-le enseñé una marca que tenía en la muñeca derecha-Es una marca que significa que XANA puede poseerme en cualquier momento y cuando yo quiera porque XANA está dentro de mí.Esto también avisa para cuando XANA vaya a atacar,se pone rojo y cuando esta marca se va quitando,se vuelve roja como un arañazo y la verdad es que si que escuece un poco.

-Que mal,entonces que si te insulto,luego lo recuerdas y me hechas una bronca,¿no?Lo voy a pasar mal-dijo fingiendo angustia-.

-Exactamente-Reí,este chico era todo un cómico-Ojalá pudiera quedarme más tiempo pero tengo que hacer unas cosas.

-Hasta luego,-sonrió de nuevo-espero verte pronto.

-Adiós,-sonreí yo también-Odd.

Salí de la habitación y fui hasta el final no había salido tan mal como pensaba.Y además se lo ha tomado muy bien,ha seguido sonriendo como que no sonríe tanto cuando tenga que volver a clase.

* * *

**Y bueno,qué os ha parecido? A mi muy corto,tal vez lo podría haber prolongado un poquito más(ya que todo es diálogo)...pero tampoco tengo tiempo para eso,ya que tengo que hacer unas cosillas y eso,y tal vez no pueda y me desquicie pero bueno,lo que me importa es que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Aquí me despido,Hasta otra :)**


End file.
